A Reward is not Enough
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Jin wakil ketua osis paling ditakuti karena kegalakannya disisi lain berbeda dengan Namjoon sang ketua osis yang playboy tapi paling dikagumi. Jin membuat kesalahan dengan menyarankan ciuman ketua osis sebagai hadiah sebuah kontes untuk menarik peserta. Namjoon yang merasa ciumannya dianggap mainan menimta Jin bertanggung jawab./Namjin/ DLDR GS for Jin


A Reward is not Enough

.

.

.

Kim Iza Yoi Present

.

.

Cast:

NamJin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

.

Rate : T

.

Warning!

OOC, Typo, GS for Jin

.

Summary:

Jin wakil ketua osis yang paling ditakuti karena kegalakannya disisi lain berbeda dengan Namjoon sang ketua osis yang playboy tapi paling dikagumi karena baik dan ramah. Suatu hari menjelang festival di sekolah SMA mereka Jin menyarankan ciuman ketua osis sebagai hadiah sebuah kontes untuk menarik peserta. Namjoon yang merasa ciumannya dianggap mainan menimta Jin bertanggung jawab dan ikut dalam kontes tersebut serta memenangkannya. Bagaimana perjuangan Namjoon menyatakan cintanya pada Jin yang kurang peka? /Namjin/ DLDR GS for Jin

.

.

.

Setiap hari beginilah kegiatan di SMA di daerah Seoul. Jin melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari mencari sosok ketua osis yang menghilang padahal rapat anggota akan segera dimulai. Ketua osis sekolah ini bernama Kim Namjoon. Banyak para gadis yang menyukai ketua osis yang playboy ini karena selain wajahnya yang rupawan, sifatnya sangat baik dan ramah.

"Ketua osis dimana sih, padahal rapa sudah mau dimulai" Gerutu Jin sambil menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari sang ketua osis

"kyaaa... hahahha ketua malam ini kita nonton yuk..."

"apa kau bilang malam ini ketua akan pergi karaoke bersamaku"

"tidak, ketua akan pergi main dengan ku"

"hei.. hei sudah... bagaimana kalo kit a pergi sama-sama ? hari ini karaoke, besok nonton, besoknya lagi main.. bagaimana?"

"Kyaaaa, dasar ketua"

Mendengar suara itu. Jin menarik napas panjang dan segera menuju koridor asal suara tersebut. Sebenarnya ini sudah biasa bagidiriya mendapati sang ketua yang selalu ngobrol dengan para gadis. Jin akui ketuanya memang memiliki tingkat ketampanan yang tinggi di sekolah ini.

"Ketua! Aku mencarimu dari tadi"

"oh, hai Jinnie"

/Hosh..Hosh/

"lagi-lagi bermesraan dengan para gadis" ucap Jin tegas

"Kenapa Jinnie, kau juga mau ikutan main? Boleh kok.. "

"Bukan begitu, apa kau lupa ada rapat anggota umtuk festifal musim ini" bentak Jin

"yang benar, apa ada"

"aku sudah menulisnya di papan jadwal di ruang osis. Apa kau tak pernah membacanya?"

"hahahaha, maaf Jinnie. Sepertinya aku tidak baca"

"Kalian bubar sana!" ucap Jin tegas sambil menatap horor para gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi ketua osisnya.

/Glekh/

Seluruh gadis yang tadi sempat tertawa-tawa langgung menenggak ludahnya kasar karena melihat wajah seram dan murka Jin yang begeti mengerikan. Para gadis yang selalu mengelilingi ketua osis selalu saja lari setiap Jin marah. Jin tak habis pikir apakah wajahnya seeseram itu jika ia marah. Namjoon masih tertawa saat melihat para gadis yang mengelilinginya lari karena bentakan Jin.

"Huaaa.. lari.. Jin marah seram"

"Maaf kan kami Jin"

"hahahaha, Jinnie pantas kamu selalu dibenci"

/puk puk/ Namjoon menepuk-nepuk kepala Jin

"Ketua Cerewet"

"Hahahaha, seramnya.. akan kubagi kepopuleranku dengan mu"

"Tidak butuh, cepat rapatnya harus segera dimulai"

.

.

.

Jin POV

Aku Kim Seok Jin wakil ketua osis di sekolah SMA ku tapi aku paling ditakuti murid lain. Setiap mereka bertemu denganku mereka akan menunduk sambil mengucapkan salam. Apa mereka pikir aku ini ketua geng mafia. Lalu yang baru saja kumarahi ini adalah ketua osis Kim Namjoon. Dia sangat pintar IQ diatas rata-rata bahkan bisa dianggap jenius. Ku akui dari dasar hatiku yang terdalam dia sangat tampan. Berambut perak platina, beranting, dan selalu terlihat stylish. Tidak heran dia menjadi sangat populer dikalangan para gadis disekolah.

Jin POV end

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapatnya" ucap Namjoon sedikit malas

"Baik, Hoseok tolong jelaskan perkembangan lomba dance tahun ini" ucap Jin melanjutkan

"sementara ini aku memilih ruang audisi kelas A303, dan untuk finalnya akan diambil 5 yang lolos audisi. Penampilan final di auditorium"

"bagaimana dengan hadiah lombanya?"

"Hadiahnya trofi, sertifikat dan uang tunai"

"oke, kelihatany a semua sudah beres untuk lomba dance. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan Hoseok ?"

"sudah, tidah ada yang ingin ku sampaikan Jin"

"selanjutnya kookie bagaimana untuk lomba menyanyi solo dan paduan suara"

"Lomba solo semuanya beres. Audisi dilakukan seminggu lagi, jumlah peserta 35 orang. Mhmm... untuk tempat audisi dilakukan di ruang musik. Final akan diambil 10 peserta yang akan tampil di stage di auditorium. Hadiahnya trofi, dan voucher karaoke selama 1 bulan"

"voucher karaoke? Kau yakin tempat karaoke itu mau?" timpal Jin bingung

"aku sudah konfirmasi ke tempat karaoke Roar Lion Sing*, mereka bersedia memberikan voucher yang hanya bisa ditukarkan pada hari rabu"

"baiklah kalo itu sudah kau bereskan"

"Taehyung, bagaimana lomba maraton mengelilingi kota?"

"beres Jin, semua oke dan terkndali. Jarak yang ditempuh dari sekolah hingga stasiun dan kembali lagi ke sekolah. Ada beberapa check poin untuk mendapat pertanyaan dan jika benar akan dapat stamp. Peserta yang masuk ke garis finis akan dianggap sebagai pemenang"

"tunggu, ada pertanyaan dan stamp? Bagaimana jika peserta yang masuk ke garis finis tidak melengkapi stamp?"

"check pion harus dilewati. Pemenang garis finis kan mendapat medali, jika stamp tidak lengkap meraka tidak akan dapat hadiah makan sepuasnya di restoran Korean BBQ"

"mhmmm... kalau begitu semua pasti akan menggumpulkan stamp. wakakaka" timpal Jimin

"Jimin, jangan tertawa. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan lomba estafet ?"

"Jin seram, untuk lomba estafet tidak ada masalah. Semua kelas akan memngajukan 4 orang pelari sebagai perwakilan masing-masing kelas. Hadiahnya medali dan voucer nge gym"

"kenapa hadiahnya banyak vouchernya?"

"itu karena sekolah kita populer, kau kemana saja Jin. Sekolah kita dapat banyak sponsor dari berbagai tempat di sekitar sekolah" ucap Namjoon menerangkan

"oh.. baiklah kita lanjutkan. Bagaimana lomba basketnya Suga"

Suga menatap Jin malas sambil berkata "baik, hadiahnya voucher ke pemandian air panas. Peserta dari tiap kelas mengajukan 5 orang 3 pemain inti dan 2 cadangan. Pertandingan 3 on 3"

"baiklah semua beres. Lomba kecantikan kali ini juga tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan hadah yang sesuai untuk lomba tersebut. Apa kalian ada saran"

Semua yang mengikuti rapat terdiam sambil berpikir. Ada juga yang saling bercakap-cakap. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Hadiah? Gadis-gadis itu dikasih apapun juga senangkan"

"Ketua.. kasih ide dong.. Sejak tadi kau bermalas-malasan

"mhmmmhmmm" Namjoon menatap Jin intens

Wajah Jin seketika memerah, jantungnya berdebar

"Kalau kau cium aku, aku akan bangun Jinnie"

"cium, ketua sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda"

Dia selalu saja menggodaku, dia pikir aku sama dengan pengemarnya yang lain. Tunggu ciuman. Guman Jin dalam hati

"ketua aku ada ide"

"huh"

"Pemenang kontes kecantikan, akan mendapat ciuman dari ketua osis" ucap Jin tegas kearah anggota osis

"Hah! Ciuman dariku?"

"Setuju" teriak seluruh anggota dengan semangat

"kalau hadiahnya itu pasti banyak yang ikut" ucap Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan

"waah, oke-oke serahkan padaku!"

"kukira dia akan panik, tapi kelihatannya dia senang. Dasar playboy" ucap jin dalam hati

"ciuman dengan juara pertama yaaa. Oke juga nih"

...

Setelah rapat berakhir, semua anggota langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanya tersisa Jin yang sedang memberesi file-file notulen dan Namjoon yang sedang duduk memeriksa beberapa dokumen prsetujuan.

"Jinnie, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"eh" Jin menoleh ke arah Namjon yang mulai berdiri dan menuju ke arahnya

"Kau mau ciuman dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal" ucap Namjoon semakin mendekati Jin

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, bukankah ketua senang" ucap Jin mundur hingga membentur tembok

"Senang? Mana mungkin aku senang" ucap Namjoon dengan nada marah sambil menggebrak tembok di samping kiri dan kanan Jin yang membuatnya terkurung diantara kediua tangan Namjoon

"Ma.. Maaf, kupikir ketua senang tadi ketua tak bilang kata penolakan"

"Diam! percuma minta maaf''

"aku akan batalkan keputusan tadi" ucap Jin takut

"siapa yang peduli?, semua sudah setuju" ucap Namjoon tegas dan masih memojokkan Jin

"Lalu, ketua ingin aku berbuat apa"

"Ikutlah kontes dan jadilah juara!"

"eeehhhhh"

"dari pada mencium gadis tidak kukenal lebih baik aku menciummu"

Jin masih melongo dengan wajah memerah menatap Namjoon yang menatap Jin dengan mata tegas

"Besok kau ikut aku! Akan ku belikan pakaian untuk kontes!"

"apaaa.. tapi aku..."

"aku tidak terima penolakan Jinnie!"

"!?" Jin menghela nafas pasrah sambil berteriak dalam hati Apa-apaan ini...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya stelah pulang sekolah dan membereskan beberapa data. Namjoon menyeret Jin ke sebuah boutik ternama di daerah seoul untuk memilih-milih pakaian. Jin hanya pasrah mengikuti kemanapun Namjoon membawanya. Dirinya bingung, ketua osis yang biasanya santai bisa seserius ini. Sepanjang perjalanan Jin terus berpikir kenapa Ketua memaksanya ikut dan menang kontes. Bukankah dia bisa menyuruh penggemarnya yang selalu mengerumuninya.

"Ketua, tunggu sebentar" /hosh/hosh/ ujar Jin seraya mengejar Namjoon yang masih berkutat memilih model dress untuk Jin

"Ketua, memutuskan seenaknya aku harus ikut kontes kecantikan. Suruh saja pengemarmu yang tadii siang mengerumuni mu"

"Hah? Yang mulai duluan kamu kan, manjadikan cimanku sebagai hadiah"

"tapi..."

"tanggung jawab donk dengan keputusanmu" Namjoon menatap Jin tegas hingga Jin sedikit mundur dan merinding

"Ketua aku.."

"Jinnie, coba pakai ini" ucap Namjoon seraya menyerahkan dress pink kotak-kotak berenda putih yang sangat manis

"Baik" jawab Jin sambil menggangguk pasrah dan melangkah menuju bilik untuk mencoba gaun tersebut.

.

.

.

Jin POV

Ketua begitu marah. Sepertinya aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Jika mengingatnya kenapa aku bisa punya ide gila begitu... Jin bodoh coba waktu itu kau tidak berusaha mengerjai ketua pasti tidak akan jadi begini. Sekarang aku harus jadi juara dan ciuman sama ketua. Tunggu ciuman.. kalau iangat kata-kata ketua yang mending ciuman sama aku. Rasanya aku pilihan terakhir jika diminta ciuman dengan orang random.

Jin POV end

.

.

.

Wajah Jin memerah membayangkan harus ciuman dengan ketua osisnya itu

"Woy, cepetan kamu lama sekali Jinnie"

Suara Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Jin

"Ketua aku tidak mungkin menang" ucap Jin dari dalam bilik sambil pesimis

"kenapa pesimis begitu Jinnie"

"ketua tau sendirikan mereka semua membenciku"

"mereka tidak membencimu Jinnie, mereka hanya sungkan karna kamu sangat cantik dan tegas"

"ca..ca...ca...cantik? masa?!"

"benar"

"tapi, bukankah ketua bilang sendiri kalau aku dibenci oleh mereka"

"waktu itu aku hanya bercanda. Kamu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat kamu marah, maka dari itu aku suka sekali menggodamu"

.

.

.

Namjoon POV

Namjoon bodoh bisa-bisanya mengaku pada saat seperti ini. Aku suka kamu Jinnie. Kenapa kamu tak pernah sadar apa isi hatiku?. Oke kembali bersikap cool. Aduuh gawat semoga wajahku tidak memerah. Jantungku juga deg deg an lagi.

Namjoon POV end

.

.

.

"Hah?" ucap Jin sambil membuka tirai bilik dan langsung dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Namjoon yang kaget dan wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Bodoh, kenapa tiba-tiba keluar"

"aku sudah selsai"

"mhmm... dress ini cocok untukmu .. kita ambil yang ini"

Mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar. Saat itu banyak pasang mata pengunjung yang menatap mereka sambil berkata mereka pasangan yang serasi. Hal itu membuat Jin berdebar dan wajahnya merah padam

"Jinnie, ayo kita minum milkshake di seberang toko ini"

"baikalah"

"pesan milkshake coklat dan Strawberry vanila"

"ketua kau tau aku suka strawberry vanila?"

"aku tau semua tentang mu Jinnie" ucap Namjoon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jin

"ketua apa-apaan ini hentikan"

"silahkan milkshake coklat dan strawberry vanilanya. Kalian pasangan serasi, apa kalian sedang kencan?" tanya seorang pramusaji yang kepo

"tentu saja kami sedang kencan" jawab namjon seraya memeluk pundak Jin. Jin merasa malu, dirinya hanya menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"silahkan menikmati milkshakenya" ucap pramusaji sambil berlalu ke meja lain

"Jinnie, kalau di lihat-lihat kau cocok juga dengan rambut bergelombang"

Jin yang kaget langsung meihat pantulan dirinya dengan rambut acak-acakan akibat ulah sang ketua osis

"Haaah?" melihat ketuanya yang masih tertawa Jin membenahi tambutnya yang berantakan

"besok kita ke salon ya Jinnie"

"Kenapa pakai dress tadi saja sudah bagus kan"

"kau harus menang Jinnie, aku harus melatihmu, dan membuatmu jadi berbeda" ucap Namjoon tegas

"heeeeeeeh!"

...

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, Namjoon benar-benar membawa Jin ke salon. Namjoon meminta tukang tata rambut mengubah gaya rambut Jin menjadi sedikit bergelombang. Setelah selesai Namjoon benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan penampilan Jin yang amat teramat sangat menawan. Jika Namjoon adalah kekasih Jin ia pasti langsung akan menelan Jin bulat-bulat.

"kamu cantik Jinnie"

Jin hanya menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan debaran di jantungnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayo kuantar pulang" kata Namjoon sambil beranjak pergi dan diikuti Jin yang masih setia menatap sepatuya.

"Ketua, biaya baju dan salon akan aku ganti"

"ngak usah Jinnie"

"tapi, bagaimana mungkin. Semua salahku bukan ?"

"kalau kau keberatan, sebagai gantinya kau harus jadi juara. Besok kita akan mulai latihan khususnya" ucap Namjoon sambil memegang kedua lengan Jin dan menatapnya dalam.

Latihan neraka bagi Jin dimulai keesokan harinya. Mulai dari dandan, berjalan anggun, hingga tersenyum.

.

.

.

Namjoon POV

Jin benar-benar lucu. Setiap hari melatihnya seperti ini membuatku semakin menyukainya. Matanya, wajahnya, sekarang senyumannya yang membuatku serasa ingin sekali memilikinya. Jinnie kenapa kau tak menyadari perasaanku. Setiap hari aku menggodamu karena aku menyukaimu.

Namjoon POV end

.

.

.

Latihan neraka berakhir. Besok adalahh saatnya kontes. Hari itu Jin sedang berjalan bersama dengan mendengar pembicaraan ketua osis dengan beberapa penggemarnya. Saat itu Jin mendengar ketua osisnya menyemangati penggemarnya yang mengikuti kontes. Sejenak Jin kembali berfikir sambil meremas beberpa kertas gulungan yang ia pegang.

Kookie yang melihat hal itu jadi sedikit ketakutan. Namun Jin kembali menguasai keadaan. Diriya melihat kooki kemudian tersenyum manis. Tanpa Jin sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya. Mata itu milik sang ketua osis.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Jin jadi lebih suk tersenyum ya" ucap penggemar 1

"benar juga, banya anak laki-laki yang dekat dengan dirinya" penggemar 2 menimpali

"heeemmmmm" Namjoon berguman sambil bernapas panjang.

...

Tibalah hari kontes kecantikan. Jin merasa sangat gugup. Padahal dia sudah melewati latihan neraka yang disiapkan oleh Namjoon. Banyak penggemar Namjoon yang berdandan lebih mncolok dibandingkan biasanya. Jin merasa pesimis akankah dirinya menjadi juara. Debaran jantungnya semakin menjadi. Sampai seorang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jin, tolong jangan ikut kontes" penggemar Jin 1

"Iya Jin, kami tidak ingin melihat dirimu berciuman dengan ketua" Penggemar Jin 2

"Jin, pikirkanlah perasaan kami" Penggemar Jin 3

"soal itu maf saja ya" suara Namjoon menginterupsi

"Ke...Ketua" Jin kaget sekaligus takjub melihat sang ketua mnggenakan setelan jas yang mambuatnya tampak sangat tampan.

"Kabuur" ucap para penggemar Jin seraya lari terbirit-birit

"Ketua, apa-apaan sih penggemarku jadi kabur" ucap Jin sewot

"Kau kenapa sih Jinnie. Ya sudak kalu begitu tidak usah ikut kontes. Kau tidak ingin penggemarmu kaburkan" jawab Namjoon sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jin

"Ketua kenapa sih? Bukankah ketua yang bilang kalau ingin menciumku."

"yah, terserah lah. Siapapun yang akan ku cum tidak akan jadi masalah"

"kok jadi begini, siapa saja boleh lalu untuk apa membawaku sampai ke tahap ini. Ketua bodoh. Aku benci ketua" ucap Jin sambil berlalu ke arah lain

.

.

.

Jin tidak habis pikir dengan pola pemikiran ketua osis itu. Dia bingung, merasa di kerjai dan keiinginannya ikut kontes hilang terbang entah kemana.

Tanpa disadari Jin berjalan ke belakang panggung tempat para kontestan menunggu. Saat Jin hendak pergi, ia mendengar beberapa penggemar yang bahagia sambil berandai-andai dirinya lah yang akan mendapatkan ciuman dari ketua. Sejenak Jin berpikir, mengapa ia harus peduli dengan gadis yang akan dicium oleh Ketuanya. Tapi saat benar-benar akan pergi Jin merasa sakit sekali didadanya. Sehingga ia tetap memilih mengikuti kontes kecantikan itu.

"peserta selanjutnya. Kim Seok Jin dari kelas 3A"

Jin berjalan keluar dengan sangat anggun dan menawan. Senyumanya berhasl membuat sebagan orang melayang. Termasuk Namjoon yang sedari tadi telah merasa bosan. Namjoon berfikir Jin tidak akan ikut tapi ternyata Jin tetap ikut.

...

Saat pengumuman pemenang Jin diumumkan menjadi juara dan dirinya lah yang akan berciuman dengan ketua osis. Namjoon berajak menuju ke atas panggung.

"kupikir kau tidak akan ikut Jinnie"

"Cerewet cepat lakukan"

/Deg/Deg/Deg/Deg/Deg/

Jin merasa sangat berdebar-debar saat Namjoon memegang pipinya. Jin menutup matanya erat-erat. Disisi lain Namjoon merasa senang sekaligus bingung harus bagaimana ia tau Jin membencinya dan ini hanya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya saja. Jarak diantara mereka semakin pendek dan saat Namjoon mencium Jin. Jin kaget kenapa-kenapa Namjoon menciumnya disamping bibir. Disertaii teriakan para penonton Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jin"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, lagipula kau membencikukan Jinnie"

"Ketua, aku benci. Bukan .. bukan itu yang aku maksud"

Jin menarik lengan Namjoon kemudian ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Namjoon dan mencium Namjoon tepat pada bibir Namjoon. Seluruh penonton dan penggemar berteriak. Ada yang kecewa ada yang bersorak. Namjoon menutup matanya dan mencium balik Jin diiringi tangan Namjon yang merangkul pinggang Jin.

"Curang .. hooo...hooo.."

"beraninya mencium ketua dua kali"

Namjoon dan Jin melepas ciumannya. Jin lalu berbalik kearah penonton sambil berteriak. Hingga seluruh penonton lari.

"CEREWET!" lalu beralih menatap Namjoon

"Kamu kenapa sih pakai acara cium aku segala"

"Aku suka ketua dan bukankan ketua Juga membalas ciumanku" ujar Jin sambil mengintimidasi sang ketua

"hahahha, aku kalah Jin. "

"Aku tidak benci ketua"

"aku tau Jin, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Kukira saat kau manjadikanku hadiah dan bilang benci aku, kupikir cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan" jawab Namjoon menjelaskan

"itu artinya kita.."

"Kita pacaran Jinnie"

"Hahahaha..." mereka tertawa bahagia

.

.

.

END

...

...

...

Omake

Festival telah usai. Seperti biasa Namjoon berjalan menuju ruang osis. Saat itu Namjoon mendengar seseorang memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi. Namjoon masuk keruangan musik tanpa disadari oleh orang tersebut. Ternyata orang itu adalah Jin. Jin sedang menyanyikan lagu My Dearest milik Suprcell yang Namjoon ketahui itu berbahasa Jepang.

...

Namjoon mendengarkan dengan seksama arti dari lagu tersebut. Dirinya tersentuh. Namjoon memang bisa berbagai bahasa termasuk bahasa Jepang. Baru kali ini ia mengetahui Jin mampu menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Jepang dengan baik bahkan sampai memainkan piano.

...

Saat lagu selesai Namjoon maju dan memeluk Jin dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jin. Jin sontak kaget.

"aku tidak tau kalau kekasihku ini bisa menyanyikan lagu seperti ini"

"Ketua kau menggagetkan aku"

"kita sedang berduaan. Bisakah kau panggil namaku" ucap Jin semakin memeluk erat Jin dan bergelayut manja.

"Namjoon Oppa" Jin sedikit memiringkan kpalanya ke arah Namjoon dan langsung saja Namjoon melumat bibir Jin

Jin pasrah saat Namjoon mulai mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan nafasnya takkaruan. Belum lagi dadanya yang terus berdetak. Beberapa detik ciuman panas itu berakhir. Saat akan memulai ciuman lagi terdengar suara.

"ketua dan Jin benar-benar berpacaran"

"Iya, yang aku tau Ketua selalu memperhatikan Jin"

"Kenapa bengong Jin? Ayo kita lanjutkan" tanya Namjoon sambil memeluk erat pinggang Jin

Jin merasa malu sekali. Posisi mereka saat ini Jin sedang berada dalam pangkuan Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kita harus rapat" ucap Jin sambil meletakkan jari telunjukknya di bibir Namjoon

"rapat bisa di tunda Jinnie" ucap Namjoon sambil menciumi leher Jin

"aaahhhn. Namjoon... Hentikan!" jawba Jin sambil berdiri dan membenahi dirinya

"Jinnie" Namjoon kaget dan menatap Jin sendu

"Akhir minggu ini. Kita kencan, aku diberi kookie voucher ke taman bermain. Sejak tadi aku ingin mengajakmu" Jin berkata sambil memperlihatkan dua voucher ditangannya

"Baiklah, akhir minggu ini kau milikku" Jawab Namjoon sambil memeluk Jin erat diiringi Jin yang hanya tersenyum.

...Real End...

...

...

Note:

Yaah cerita oneshoot lainnya..

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik karya KAYORU dengan judul He dosen't belong to me .. Kayoru sensei keren banget cara penggambaran karakternya aduuh ikemen* gak nguati

Maaf reader dari Kpop.. diriku tak seberapa tau lagu-lagu korea akhirnya pake lagu My Dearestnya Supercell. Pas nulis crita ini player ku pas lagu ini.. wkwkwkwk

*roar lion sing itu ngarang namanya habis masa aku pake H*P*P .. wakakaka

*ikemen itu artinya cowok ganteng

Oke, sekian.. ditunggu reviewnya...

Thank you

NB: diriku ga seberapa tau bahasa korea.. bisa bahasa Jepang n English ... tau bahasa korea Cuma gumawo and annyeong aja .. hehhe.. entar lah akan aku update kemampuan bahasa korea.. sekian


End file.
